Bittersweet
by deathnotefan09
Summary: Malfia is an orphan who finds herself trapped within the world of the Wammy House. She will face many problems along the way and meet many interesting new people. Mello x OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers! It has been a while so I bring to you yet another death note fan fiction. Mello x Oc…. yeah I like the chocoholic don't judge, just enjoy. A rewrite that I had never published ehehehe

_It was dark, the rain was heavy. I had been walking for kilometres now and I was soaked. Every muscle in my body ached, my teeth clattering, my breath short and shallow. For as long as I can remember, I had never lived in one stable home for more than a year. Foster parents, different orphanages, you name it. A few were abusive. Alcoholics, drug addicts some even scarier places. And some were alright. Filled with laughter, smiles and memories. _

_But it was never too long before I felt as though I didn't belong and left in the middle of the night with my little suitcase; not a trace left behind me. You can say that I am foolish for doing such acts; but by now I wouldn't probably even listen. At age seventeen, I stopped caring what everybody thought of me. I had overheard Cheyenne my last foster mom speaking on the phone with somebody the other day. _

_I only made out a few words such as my name and pressed my ear against the door to try to see what was going on. "Yes…. yes I… no it would be best. Hmmm….. 4357 Quillish Dr…. yes okay thank you." After a quick engine search, I had discovered it was a boarding school for girls. Now I understand that my behaviour has been rather unacceptable lately but I can't help it. A few fistfights here and there but nothing too serious, one broken nose as well as a shattered ego. Nobody makes fun of my mom. Her and I were so close. _

_She had died when I was five, cancer wasn't fair that way. My father had been in the army so when mom died, I was left alone in this world. The only thing in her will left to me was a diary. This diary was never going to be found unless I gave her long lost friend a visit. _

_His place wasn't that far from my last foster home so I decided to go there and maybe spend a night or two until I decide what I am going to do with my life. After a couple of hours I slugged my screaming legs up the cobble stone path of the Wammy House. A metal gate protected the ancient house. Some shingles on the pointed roof were peeling off as well as the paint fading, but never the less the house was well taken care of. The grass cut neatly with rows of flowers on the pathways leading towards the massive garden on the west side of the house. The tall windows were decorated with stain glass, an elegant touch to the old house._

_As I knocked on the door lightly, a small child opened the door. He had white hair and was twisting it eagerly between his fingers. HIs other hand clenched a toy robot against his chest protectively. He wore baggy pyjamas and white socks. He stared at me for a few seconds before shuffling off, disappearing in one of the many corridors. I stepped inside and followed the biggest hallway to a single doored room. Along the tearing wallpaper lay many paintings and sculptures. None of the names of the artists I had recognized but amazing none the less. Before I could knock on the sole green door, a quiet voice sounded from inside, " Come in Malfia, I have been expecting you." And with a twist of the door knob, my life was changed forever. _

. . .

It has been months since I had visited the Wammy House. The owner Watari was such a kind hearted person. He knew my mom before her passing and she even helped with the construction of the place. You see it is an orphanage. But not just any orphanage, it was one for smart children where they would learn to become greater than their successor L.

I had only heard L through a computer with a floating calligraphy L on the screen to protect his identity to answer the many questions of the children. Through many pleas and offers, I decided to stay here a while. I was given a space in the attic, because all the other rooms were taken. It was a nice space, small but my own.

The ceiling was slanted on one side where the room was, underneath it was a little bed. On the other side was a little vanity with a chair, mirror and a few drawers. A chest lay on the floor beside that. To complete the look was a little hexagonal window over looking the garden. I loved it there, the flowers gave off such an alluring scent. I spent all my time there drawing, and just thinking. Occasionally a few kids sat with me but none of them ever talked to me. I guess my purple tinted pixie cut and red lipstick wasn't appealing to most.

I sat cross-legged on one of the concrete benches, sketching a rose in front of me when a shadow appeared over my paper. I didn't look up but continued drawing. I heard the unwrapping of something and a clear of the person's throat. "Uhm.. here, you want some?" I look up to see a boy around my age dressed in a black t-shirt and pants. His hair was carmel coloured and kept in a messy mop with bangs in front. His mud eyes wouldn't meet my gaze with a pink tinge at the cheeks. His offering, a chocolate bar.

"Oh thanks," I say with a smile and break off a piece. I pop the fragment into my mouth and let the smooth cocoa melt on my tongue. I felt him peak over at my drawing. "Nice," he muttered, and bit a huge chunk into his snack. Some of the chocolate shavings got onto my paper. I giggled. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" he scrambled, brushing off the crumbs causing the chocolate to melt and smear on the rose. "Shit," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I'm real sorry."

"It's all good. My name is-" I look up but he is no one to be seen. "Malfia…." I said to the empty garden. Was it just my imagination?

**There you go! The first chapter…. what do you think? please give me a review, it's much appreciated! Until the next chapter!**

**deathnotefan09 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well as it turns out, the carmel coloured hair boy was in fact not my imagination. I had discovered this when talking to another kid at Wammy's named Matt. He was a pretty cool guy. Our bond over vintage video games allowed him to find me tolerable. We didn't talk much aside from trash talking because as hard as it is for him, I can kick his butt at video games. He told me the boy's name was Mello, even though his name totally contradicts his personality. He is known for some of his cruel pranks and snide remarks. He hated Near, who was younger than him. They both wanted to be L's successor but deep down inside, he knew he could never beat Near. But that hadn't stopped him from trying.

He made fun of the boy and ridiculed him, only to be shot back with a monotone comeback from the albino. Near never smiled, he always had this look on his face that suggested that he was never happy. He never really had a childhood either so he buried himself in toys and puzzles since nobody really could keep up with his intellectual conversations. Mello on the other hand, begged for attention. But since he was never showed any affection himself, he didn't know how to return it either. So he became a social outcast, the number two everyone forgot about. If he got a 92 on a test, Near would get a 100. It infuriated him so he decided to hide from everyone.

Matt told me about how we enjoyed his chocolate and how he never _ever _shared it with anyone. "Maybe he just likes pretty girls," he snickered. I blushed. "Maybe," I muttered. I turned back to the screen where I was currently losing to Matt on Rainbow Road in Mario Kart. I just can't stop falling off, the fact that he doesn't proves that some sort of witch craft is involved. "YESSSSS!" Matt yelled as he crossed the finish line once more before I did. I huffed; it's alright I can beat him in Tetris later. "Fine, I admit defeat to you oh great on-" I was interrupted by the bedroom door opening and slamming shut. " I don't get it! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?" Mello barked, hand to his face. Matt cleared his throat.

Mello peered through his fingers, saw me and a slight pink tinge crept up on his cheek bones. I gave a small smile and wave to him. "We were never properly introduced," I said, standing up. "My name is Malfia." I said, my arm stretched out. He took my hand and shook it. "Mello," he muttered, not meeting my gaze. Matt burst out laughing. Mello's head shot up and gave the red head a death glare. "Never…. in all my years…. have I seen…. you so nervous Mello." Matt laughed in between breaths. His goggles were fogged up and he took them off to wipe away a lone tear.

"Shut up," Mello said sternly at him. I realized he hadn't let go of my hand and when I looked down at them, he dropped my hand as if it were poison. "Well," I said with a nervous smile. "I have to go now. Thanks Matt and it was nice meeting you," I paused and looked at him. "Mello." I tuned the handle and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I could still hear the embarrassed tone in Mello's voice as he yelled at Matt. I covered a giggle and continued out into the garden.

…

It was dinner time at the house when all the children gathered in the very big dining room to eat together three times a day. We were''t assigned seats but everyone has their place. When I came, there were no empty seat places so I was to eat somewhere else. Now it was nothing new to me to take my plate and head up to my room. Tonight was beef pot roast, gravy and mashed potatoes. The smell wafted up into my nose as I balanced it on my forearm, traveling up the long flight of stairs to my sanctuary. I started to eat when I heard a soft rapping at my door. "Come in," I motioned. Outside the door was Matt, Mello following in his shadow. I gave them a warm smile.

They plopped themselves on the floor next to me with their plates. "What you guys doing here?" I asked with curious eyes. "Well since the table is't big enough for all of us, we felt as though it was better to eat with ya." Matt stated. I nodded. "Besides, it was Mello's idea," he added, jabbing a thumb in his direction. Mello said nothing. "I don't know why you're so damn quiet because when we're alone you won't shut the hell up." They both shoved large portions of food into their mouths.

…

Several incidents like this happened over the next few weeks, Matt and Mello would come and talk with me. Well usually just Matt. Mello was so quiet. I could never quite tell what he was thinking. He always looked like he had something to say but he never did. Like there is something he's dying to get out.

The air was chilly, I sat outside under a large tree, resting. The air had a fresh scent to it, it was mid March. The wind was enough to make things uncomfortable but I didn't want to go back to the house. There was this guy there whose name was Quinn. He wasn't the brightest of us all but nonetheless a smart person. The only problem is that he is a bully. He likes to make fun of others. Today he picked on Matt, calling him horrid names. He hit him upside the temple and Matt didn't defend himself. He couldn't. He was too upset.

I punched Quinn in the nose, it giving a satisfying crunch. His blood got on my hands. People took sides and in out of fear, most turned against me. I was yelled at by Roger, one of the assistants. I had to get out of there, the kids looked at me like a freak.

I felt something against my shoulders that caused my eyes to fly open with fright. They softened when I saw Mello in front of me, his jacket on my shoulders. "You looked cold," he stated, sitting down next to me. He unwrapped a chocolate bar and ate it nervously. I giggled. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're so funny, thank you for your coat but aren't you cold?" He shook his head violently, and shivered. Rolling my eyes, I shifted closer to him and put the jacket over both of us. Laying my head on his shoulder I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in my room. Strange, I thought that I was outside. I took the blankets off me and something hit the floor. It was Mello's jacket. I smiled, I guess he carried me back to my room how nice of him. I opened the door to my room to hit the door on the carmel coloured boy. "Ouch," he muttered. "I'm so sorry!" I said panic in my voice. My hands went to his face to see if there was anything wrong. Blushing, he adverted his eyes from looking at me. Standing up, I offer him my hand and helps him stand up.

"Why were you sitting there?" I asked, curious. He scratched the back of his head, walking down the stairs to the send floor. "Well you were stirring in your sleep, like you were having a nightmare so I sat outside your door to make sure you were alright." I smiled at his back and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. I felt him jerk and I dropped his hand. "Well uh thank you then. No one has ever done that for me before." He snorted, peeking at me over his shoulder. I looked down at my feet as we entered the front hall.

"The art work here is so amazing," I breathed. "But I don't recognize any of the artists." Mello chuckled. "That isn't too big of a surprise since the artwork is done by all the people who live here." My eyes widened. Some of these paintings belonged in art museums, they were just breath taking. I paused at a landscape of an open field, a sunset in the background. "I've always had an appreciation for great art." I added, looking at the name plate of the painting; "Desiree Mannings." "She is nine years old," Mello stated as I sucked in a breath. I shook my head in amazement. "You know you could put some artwork on these walls too."

"Naw, I just sketch." I responded. He moved to stand next to me. "No I'm being serious, you really should." I laughed, and he returned a confused stare. "Most people don't like me here anyways. Putting up some artwork isn't going to change that. Besides, I don't have the proper materials." He went silent. I clamped my mouth shut and continued down the hall. "You're funny you know that?" he said, catching up to me. I hip bumped him and he nearly tipped over. "I wouldn't know."

…

After a while, Mello and I became good friends. We hung out almost all the time and I learned many things about him. Often people tend to be quick and judge others but they don't realize how much of a great person he is. The reason why he is so bitter is because he was never granted the love he deserved. And that is safe to say when most children in the Wammy House were deprived of the love they needed so badly. Mello's household was abusive. His father an alcoholic and his mother a drug addict. They died when Mello was young in a car accident. And after that, he was sent to different orphanages, and nobody wanted to adopt him because he had forgotten how to love and be loved in return.

In time his personality became worse and he shut himself off completely. Nice comments and actions became snide remarks and sly pranks. He became bitter so then he only enjoyed something to balance him out, sweet chocolate. You could say that all he needed was a little love but no matter how people tried, his walls wouldn't come down. Matt then finally came into Mello's world. They didn't get along at first, but they were forced to become roommates. They were opposites but then settled their differences. Now they spend most time together.

…

It was Sunday morning three months later and I had just woken up. The sun was still dim but there was a shadow cascaded in my room through the little hexagonal window. I had realized that today is my birthday. Usually I don't remember anymore but I guess today was different. I trudged down the stairs to the breakfast hall. Everyone had already eaten but sometimes if I am lucky I can still score some food. Today I wasn't so lucky. I shook my head at myself, I guess I am the only one to blame here. Sighing I decide to look for Mello and Matt; going down to the east wing to where their room was. I turned the corner and opened the doorknob, almost seeming like second nature now. I opened the door to look into the familiar room to find it vacant.

Clothing lay everywhere on the floor; Matt's striped while Mello's black. I stepped around the garments and found one of my sketchbooks and pencils. Half my crap is usually here anyways. I stopped and looked around the room, smiling. I don't know if they realize what good friends they are. I wish I could find them, it's getting kind of boring now without them.

After several minutes of looking I decide to go to the garden to sketch. It wasn't windy at all thankfully but the air was crisp so that made things comfortable. I sat on my usual bench and stared out into the distance, but no inspiration arose to my thoughts. This is the most frustrating part; artist block. I sigh loudly as Roger comes up to me, a blank look on his face. "Miss Malfia," he muttered. "Matt was looking for you." My head snapped up and looked at him. He turned on his heel and walked away. "He was in the foyer I believe," he called over his shoulder.

I almost ran to the foyer to find the red head missing. My eyebrows mashed together, where did he go? Tapping my fingers along one of the wooden tables, I came across a note.

_If you wish to find me, you had better not do it on an empty stomach._

I walked into the dinning room to find nobody there. No note either. I began searching around the table to find one but nothing was there. Somebody clearing their throat snapped me out of it. Looking up it was one of the kids, a note held firmly in his hand. He gave it to me and sprinted off in the other direction. I unfolded it carefully to find the same writing on the piece of paper.

_Got you, now you must be tired huh?_

What was that supposed to mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Holas followers and new readers, you look lovely today! If you wanna talk with me outside of fan fiction you can follow my craziness on tumblr toooo ( .com) so merrrp! Nice to see you all :D

What could this person possibly want? Who do they think I am, making me climb all these stairs and such. Truth be told, I am flattered at the attention; but am a big sloth, far too lazy,, to care. What do lazy people do? Sleep, that's what. Usually I sleep where ever but my previous locations of slumber had gotten me into some deep shit. Sighing, I trudge off to my room to take a snooze. I twist the handle half-heartedly. Why did this require so much effort? Ugh I just want to crawl under the covers and hibernate. I don't care if that is socially unacceptable…

I flick on the light switch to see Matt and Mello in my room with a large banner painted "Happy Birthday Malfia!" They throw confetti (or chocolate wrappers) at my face and shake noise makers. I couldn't move, or even speak. No one had ever done that much for me before and they went through all this trouble in order to make this day special. I mean come on, it's not that special. Matt flashed a worried look on his face and came towards me slowly. I ran up to him and attacked him with a hug. "Thank you so much," I said into his shirt, a few tears peaking out. I rub the mascara off this shirt. "Sorry," I say, looking down at my feet. Matt let out a loud laugh, startling me. "Don't be, it's what friends do right?" I looked at him and gave a small smile.

Walking around him, I gave Mello a big hug as well. Matt's partner in crime had just as much to do with this. "Okay so we don't exactly have cake because some kids ate it," Matt sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously. "But, what we do have are gummy worms!" I fist pumped. "Hell yeah!" I snickered. "Oh we also have this," Matt added reaching behind his back, he pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Now let's get the party started, shall we?"

…

"This *brrp* is the *brrp* best birthday ever guys *hiccup* so thanks." I manage to get out, the others bursting into hearty fits of laughter. "Youuuuuu," Mellp pointed at me with a lazy finger. "Arrrreee soooooo drunk *hic*." I crawl over to him. "Notttt as drunk as *brrp* you, silly bum face." I push my index finger into his chest. I reach over to the bottle to find it empty. Matt pulls a sad face, but then it brightened. "Yo, let's play sommee game. Like it's called spin the drunkerrrrrrr." Rolling my eyes at him. "Noooooooooo shit face, it's spin the BOTTLE. B-O-T-T-E-L… bottle!" Matt face palms himself. He hands it to me, I spin it and it lands on Mello. I look over to him with a sly grin and he looks away. I make my way over to him and sit in front of the blonde. "Pucckkkeerrr up silly boy," I giggle. But before anything else could happen; all went black.

…

I woke up on the floor, Mello beside me. I had vomit in my hair, ew. My room was a mess and Matt was pant-less on my bed snoring loudly. What happened last night? I don't really remember. I rolled onto my side and groaned; all of my muscles ached. Something catches my eye as I see the empty vodka bottle. Yes, alcohol can be quite the influencer; I just hope I didn't do anything stupid. I look over at Mello and saw my lipstick on his cheek, smeared. Oh god. I put my palm to my forehead; the loud slapping noise waking up Matt for a second. "Huh, wha-what happened? Oh yeah ahaha we got wasted." He looks to me and smiles. "Oh by the way, that present over there is from Mello and mine is the blue one." He slumps back to sleep with a thud.

I open Matt's gift first, I peel the paper carefully to reveal some studded jewellery that included a necklace, a bracelet and a few earrings. I smiled, he knew just the right thing to get me. I also had a tinge of guilt pierce through my body. Where would he get this kind of money in order to buy these things? We aren't allowed to really go out of the area of the house for the sole reason that it is a really sketchy area. A lot of the times we hear gunshots and screams. The unimaginable probably happens and I would never want Matt to risk his safety.

Placing his gift over to one side, I reach for Mello's gift. I tried opening it carefully and in the end just tore it open loudly with anticipation. Inside it was many paintbrushes and a few paints. Attached to one of the paints was a note, "This is the last note I promise, but go to the garden." I pick up my presents and slowly head to the garden. Okay slowly is a lie, I nearly ran there. The air was crisp and a tad chilly, kind of like the time where Mello and I slept next to each other outside. Next to the bench where I often draw was an easel with a large canvas on the ledge. I stop in my tracks, this is the best gift I have ever received.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and give me a gentle squeeze. "If you never try, you'll never see your greatness. I'm sure if you tried, you could create a masterpiece." I turned around and put my forehead to his. "So you followed me huh?" He chuckled, "Well your loud paper tearing wasn't exactly silence." I look down at my shoes. "I don't know how I can thank you enough. You believe in me. Most people never did and they just thought I was different and weird." "You're not weird Malfia, you're special."

He forced me to look back at him by putting his hand on my chin. As he did so, he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes flew open in shock but gradually closed and I leaned in and kissed him back. Our lips seemed to move together in perfect harmony and synchronization. His lips were warm and soft, just as I'd hope they'd be. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let that happen. He smiled at me. "Happy Birthday," he whispered, pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him tight and he returned the favour.

He turned around and carried the canvas as well as the easel. "Um are you sure you can carry both?" I ask, pointing to the objects he struggled to carry. He nodded his head. "Yeah, what kind of man wouldn't be able to do this?" I followed behind him. Every step he took appeared painful as he limped and trudged slowly back to the Wammy House. Was he hurt? I brushed the thought aside and continued into the house to clean up the mess in my little attic sanctuary.


End file.
